Ferociously Empty
by xo.MUSIC.xo
Summary: In Pheonix, Arizona; Bella and Alice are living in hell with abusive parents and a harsh life. It's their senior year in high school and they've had enough, so they decide to run away to Forks, Washington. Full summary inside. :


**Full Summary: In Pheonix, Arizona; Bella and Alice are living in hell with abusive parents and a harsh life. It's their senior year in high school and they've had enough, so they decide to run away to Forks, Washington. When two handsome strangers offer them a home, Alice and Bella are in for an unexpected twist in their lives. BxE. AH and little OOC. **

**Disclaimer: we own nothing except for the plot. Everything else is owned by the lovely Stephenie Meyer! Woot! Woot! **

**Bella's POV **

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I sat in my bathtub for the thousandth time this month. Ever since Renee's death, things haven't been the same between Charlie and I. In fact, I've grown to hate him, my own father.

My hands trembled as I reached for my phone on the bathroom floor. I came across something sharp… a piece of broken glass from my mirror, the same mirror that Charlie smashed my head in two days ago…

**-Flashback- **

"Dad, please stop!" I yelled as tears started pouring out of my eyes, Charlie grabbed my wrists and rammed me into the wall in my bedroom.

"This is your entire fault, you did this to your mother! If you could've kept your eyes on the fucking road none of this would've happened!" he snapped at me.

"It was an accident, I'm sorry; I didn't mea-" he cut me off by a blow to my face.

"Shut the hell up, I don't want to hear you!" my head drooped down, defeated, and I let him smash me around the bedroom.

Next thing I know, I woke up with a throbbing pain in my head and glass was everywhere.

**-Flashback ends- **

I grabbed the sharp object off the floor and stare at the sharp corners shining and taunting me. _I bring the glass to my wrist and make a precise cut on the dark purple, pulsing vein. Blood pours out and I feel the life drain out of my body. I smile to my self because it's all over. My misery is gone.. _

Shaking my head, I think of Alice and know I can't end my life. I know I can't leave Alice alone in this wretched world. I slowly dial Alice's number in my phone.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

"Bella? Bella, are you alright? Where have you been? What did _he_ do?" she flooded me with questions; I tried my breathing exercises I always do, it was no use as the tears came out freely.

"Alice, calm down, I'm alright, as for the other question," I paused and took a deep breath "I've been home, and he did the usual" I answered, wiping away the tears with the back of my free hand.

There was silence and I heard Alice's breathing get even before she spoke, "Bella, we can't go on like this, we…" she sighed before she continued "Do you think you can get out of your house tonight?" I looked at the time on my phone and saw it was 11:04 PM.

"Umm, can you hold on a second?" I asked and I heard her murmured 'yea'. I quietly opened my door and stuck my head out the bathroom door; I could faintly hear Charlie's muted snoring. I placed the phone to my ear again.

"Yeah, I think so" I whispered into the phone, "where and what time?" I added quickly after.

"The meadow and I'm thinking 15 minutes?" she mumbled into the phone, I nodded and started to tip-toe into my bedroom.

"Yeah, sure, see you in 15" I said and slid my phone shut. I went into my closet and slid on some blue jeans and a black t-shirt; I put on my sneakers and grabbed my keys. I slowly opened my bedroom door and tip-toed over each step that I knew by memory made a creaking sound.

As I got into my car, I hoped that my dad wouldn't hear the roar of my engine. I quickly pulled my hair into a pony tail, slid the key into the ignition, and turned. The loud roar of the engine made my body freeze, I sat there for awhile waiting for my dad to come out and yell. _Nothing. _I pulled out and drove quickly to our secrets place.

--x--

I lay down on the green grass of our secret meadow, closed my eyes, and breathed in. I smiled to myself, and wished my life could be like it used to be.

"Mmm," I sighed and I slowly felt myself start to drift off, but before I could fully sleep I heard my best friend's soprano voice.

"Bells?" she asked me as I heard her footsteps get closer to me. I opened my eyes and turned my head.

"Yeah, hey" I said and I sat up supporting myself with my hands. She sat cross-legged on my side, and smiled half-heartedly. That's when I noticed the big bruise on her temple. I reached over and gently touched it, until I saw her wince.

"What happened?" I whispered, grabbing her hand in mine and holding it. I sighed and looked at her, she smiled but I still saw the tears coming down her face.

"Um, my mom slapped me and pushed me towards my dad, he pushed me and I hit my head on the coffee table" she said and quickly wiped away the tears, "I'm fine now though, don't worry" I looked at her and my eyebrows creased.

"You sure?" I asked her and she nodded her head, clearing her throat.

"So, um, there was something I wanted to tell you," she said to me, and I nodded my head encouraging her to continue. She held onto my hands with both of her hands and squeezed tightly.

"We," she paused and took a deep breath, "Bella, we need to get out of here, we're never going to get anywhere here," she said, looking at me the whole time.

"Are you saying that we should, _runaway?_" I asked her and she timidly nodded her head, looking away now. I thought about this option.

I mean, it's not like we had anything to miss or there was anything keeping us back. She had her super fast yellow porch car, we could go in there, and we just had to take the necessities. Where would we go, though? We didn't even have any money. I shivered at the thought of leaving my life here behind; it would be heaven, wherever it was. As long as it was with Alice and we were far away.

"Where would we go? Money?" I said to Alice wearily. She stayed silent for awhile, thinking.

"How about we go to this cute little town named forks? I found it on my way to Seattle one time," She said before she added, "And I've been working so I have a lot of money saved up, its all fine really, I think we should go for it, what do we have to loose Bells?"

"Nothing, but how much money, I only have $300 from my past birthdays…" I said.

"That's great Bells, I have $450!" Alice said, getting excited and I could see that her smile was now genuine.

"Are you sure about this, Al?" I said, just making sure, but I couldn't deny my excitement inside also.

"Absolutely, when though?" she said cocking her head to the side, thinking.

"How 'bout next week?" I said, I couldn't wait any longer, "we should just be there to plan things out, and we should wait until you get your next paycheck"

"That's great, okay yeah, my god, I can't believe we're doing this Bella!" she said crying, and soon I found myself start to cry, she hugged me and I hugged back both of us shaking with sobs. We looked at each other and started laughing.

"Okay," She said wiping away her tears, smiling at me, "so one more week and we leave, for good" she said sniffling and laughing.

"Alright, I'll see you at school tomorrow then?" I questioned, standing up, and she nodded embracing me into a warm hug. We started walking back to our cars holding hands and swinging our arms, like kids. _Can't wait. _

We got to our cars and I gave her one last hug, before I departed to my car. As I got inside I heard Alice call my name.

"Yeah?" I replied sticking my head out.

"Be careful kay?" she said and I nodded my head, "Love you Bells" she said and got into her car. I waved to get her attention and she looked at me. First I pointed to myself, then made a heart with my hands, and then pointed at her and put up two fingers up. _I love you, too. _

As I drove home, it finally hit me, _I'm running away. _

I smiled at myself and laughed out loud, I couldn't believe it, after so long of torture and abuse, and I was finally going to get my semi-happy ending. I was going to get away from all of my misery and hopefully leave it all behind.

Little did I know the danger expecting me back home…

* * *

**Author's note: Yayy! First chapter, DONE! Finally, after ages of contemplating the story we finally have set the plot to this story! This is our first story so constructive criticism is welcome! **

**Please review and encourage us to continue. Reviews make us ecstatic! : )=**

**P.S. Got any suggestions for the story title? Please PM or review and tell us! **

**-Mayra&&Nicole-**


End file.
